Total Drama 45!
by So how's life
Summary: Watch as 18 oc contestants will have a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! This will be held at our same old camp, but it's still in the middle of the cleaning all of the radioactive mess, but hopefully that won't stop these campers! This takes place after Season 4, but before season 5. APPS CLOSED
1. The BIG intro! Episode 1!

**Hooray! Chapter one DONE! I wanted to post this now, because there might a chance I might be unable to get the other chapters in for a while :/ ...**

**Either way, I hoped you guys like it ^-^ ! Though I have to give you guys a warning right now. Chris will be a jerk to EVERYONE...as usual! Anyways, I hope you like it! ::)**

* * *

Chris McClain is seen walking on the Dock of Shame.

"Hello campers! Are you excited for the first episode of Total Drama 4.5! Yeah, ME NEITHER! Ha ha ha!"

_Theme starts playing _

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see_

_I wanna be famous_

_I want to live close to the sun_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothin' in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_I wanna be famous_

_Na nanana na _

_nanana na nananana na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_End of theme_

"Okay, Before we start our challenges, let's first meet our victims- I mean contestants! Let's start with 16 year old Skylar!"

A pale girl with green hazel eyes, a red french braid with blue, pink, and purples one the ends, and a shirt that said "dope", blue jeans with short-shorts and black jordons jumps out of the boat.

"WOOO HHHOOOO! Oh and call me Sky!" Sky starts clapping, in the fact that she is so excited.

"Just stand over there!" Chris sounded a little annoyed, but then again he got use to it. "Okay! Next contestant is Jennifer!"

A fairly tanned girl with saphire blue eyes, golden blonde hair that covered an eye, and a tied-up shirt, jean shorts, ans brown cowgirl boots steps off the boat with her guitar.

"I'm glad to be here! And please, call me Jenn." Jenn then starts to sing a song with her guitar, but Chris quickly stops it.

"Last thing I need is you to sing! I already had a FULL season of teens talking, so just stand next to the party chick, cowgirl! Anyways, our next contestant is 16 year old Jeremy Thomas White!"

A pale boy with turquoise cyan/aqua blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that was similar to Justin B's, and an orange T-shirt, aqua skinny jeans, and average black shoes gets off the boat with his cat.

"I brought Buddy if that's okay with you Chris!" Jeremy shows Chris a grey cat with blue eyes, but then Chris just pushes it away.

"Fine! But it won't be my fault when it gets eaten by a shark..."

"WHAT?!" Jeremy was socked as he hid buddy in his arms. "It's okay Buddy, he only meant that as a joke."

"HA! Anyways, our next contestant is 15 year old Max Anderson!"

A tan boy with purple eyes (though difficult to see), golden blond hair, and red goggles w/blue lens, a lie green shirt that said "Girls dig Nerds", blue jeans, and orange converse walks off the boat with a tool box.

"Call me Tech, because it sounds as awesome as I am!"

Chris then laughs. "Then you must not be that awesome! HA!"

Max gets annoyed and a little angered, but then walks over to the group.

"Are next contestant is 16 year old Veronica Peyton!"

A olive skinned girl with blue eyes, light brown hair with blonde highlights down to her lower back, and a red sweat shirt, jean shorts, black socks up to her knees w/a red stripe on the top, and black/red converse runs off of the boat with a track timer.

"Okay, let's make this as quick as my track records! I already want to start the challenge!"

"Well then you will...after the other contestants have arrived!"

Veronica just rolls her eyes as she quickly runs toward the other contestants.

"Okay, the next contestant is 17 year old Lucan Grey!"

A tan boy with dark brown eyes, brown hair down to the shoulders, and a long sleved blue/red plaid shirt with the sleves rolled up, a white undershirt, cargo shorts, and red/black tennis shoes steps off the boat.

"Let's just get this over with."

Chris sarcastically says, "Looks like another Duncan! Great! Just what we need!"

"Whatever." Then Lucan just casually walks into the group.

"Our next contestant is 16 year old Alyson Nicole Peterson!"

A lightly tanned girl with bright green eyes, blonde hair that has split ends and covers one eye, and a white tank top, ripped blue jeans shorts, and black vans hurries off the boat.

"Hello! I hope we can all be friends!" Ally waves at everyone and smiles the whole time.

Chris just shakes his head. "You can cut the 'nice act' Ally, I saw your audition tape."

Ally just stares at him with a confused look. "W-what act?"

Then she quickly walks over to the group nervously.

"Anyways, on to the next contestant, who is 16 year old Samatha Kelley!"

A pale girl with green eyes, red velvet hair, and a simple shirt with shorts went off of the boat.

"Hey! Again, I want to thank you for letting me in your show! Oh, and is it okay if you can call me Sami?" Sami tries to handshake Chris, but he completely turns it down.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just stand next to the others."

Though a little hurt, Sami just walks over to the others with a smile on her face.

"Okay, our next contestant is 16 year old Angel!"

A pale girl with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a shirt like Mike's shirt, tan shorts, and sandals strolls off the boat.

"Hi everyone! And hi Chris! I'm really glad to be in Total Drama!"

Chris just points at the group.

"Look, we're kind of on a schedule here, so just get a move on over there!"

Even though Chris ignored her, Angel still was excited that she was there.

"Anyways, the next contestant is 16 year old Dominic Fucile!"

A pale boy with brown eyes, combed auburnish red hair, and a blue plaid flannel shirt, long jeans, and a wide brim hat that probably protects him from the sun's rays gets off the boat.

"Greetings Chris, and a salutations the you guys too!" Dominic waves at Chris, then at the contestants.

"Just go over there, nerd." Chris was trying to insult Dominic, but instead he just smiled as he walked over to the group.

"Thanks!"

Chris just sighed as he shook his head, then he continued on with the list.

"Our next contestant is 17 year old Joshua!"

A tan boy with light blue eyes, short/spiked blonde hair, and baggy jeans, a white tank top, and black tennis shoes steps off the boat.

"Awesome! Today the sun is brighter than ever!" Josh says while Chris just ignores what he just said.

"Look, we're almost done with this, so just go over there so that it COULD be done!"

Josh just shrugs, then walks to the group.

"Okay, Our next contestant is 17 year old Harry J. Parker!"

A whitish tan boy with jade green eyes, semi-long brown hair that is almost like the frosting of a cupcake, and a sky blue shirt w/pics of cupids, black denim jeans, and grey high tops walks off the boat.

"Hey Chris! Hm...from the looks of everyone so far, there is definitely going to be a couple of couples!" Harry said this while looking at the contestants, who were all a little bit weirded out.

Chris, however, just ignored it as usual.

"Yeah, you see, I don't really care! So just stand next to the other contestants."

Harry just normally walks up to the group, though some of them took a step back.

"Okay, our next contestant is 17 year old Kaylee Gonzalez!"

A lightly tan girl with chestnut brown eyes, raven hair w/Vanessa Hudgen's style, and an orange sleveless frilly shirt, a white mini skirt, and boots steps off the boat.

"Hehehehe! Hi Chris! I hope you like pranks, because-" she smiles as she mentioned the word "pranks", but got interrupted by Chris.

"Right now, I'm not liking anything. Just walk over to the other contestants!" Chris pointed the way, as Kaylee walked as she was laughing.

"The next contestant is 17 year old Saphire Alessandri!"

A olive skinned boy with one eye green and the other red, green hair like Mike's, and sunglasses, a purple shirt w/a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and red converse steps off the boat.

"You might as well give the money to me, because I know I'm going to win this!" Saph said with confidence as Chris just stood there, laughing.

"HA HA HA! No offence dude, but I was kind of expecting a GIRL to show up with the name 'Saphire'!"

Saph growled a little, then stated, "F#$ you Chris, I am going to win this!"

"Yeah, whatever SAPHIRE! Anyways, our next contestant is 16 year old Karly Stephenson!"

A mocha brown skinned girl with hazel eyes, long/wavy black hair in a ponytail, and a baby blue camisole w/white vest, white shorts, and brown sandals.

"Hello everyone! I hope you guys will like me soon!" Karly smiles as she waves at the group with both hands.

"Enough with the friendliness already everyone! GEEZ! And you, just go over the group." Chris was annoyed that everyone just HAD to say hi to everyone. Karly was confused on why Chris was so mad, but she just let it pass on as she walked towards the group.

"Okay, the next contestant is 18 year old Sigvard Magnusson!"

A pale boy with pale green eyes, straw blonde hair, a Van **** beard, and a Manowar tour shirt, folded blue jeans, and black heavy work boots stomps off the boat.

"Ah! It is good to be right by the woods and sea!" Sigvard said while observing the island and sea.

"And we have another Owen...except you're more closer to becoming a bear than he is! Anyways, just stand over there by the others."

Sigvard walked towards the group as he was glad that this place looked almost similar to his home.

"Okay, We're almost done with this...the next contestant is 15 year old Nicole Cross!"

A pale peach girl with green eyes, long honey blonde hair down past her lower back, and a white turtleneck, blue jeans, and whit skin cap gets off the boat.

"Well, to be honest, I would think that this place would be...you know...better." Nicole said this with honesty, not in meanness,

Chris just continued as if it was nothing. "Yeah, due to MORE budget cuts, we had to cut back on some things!"

"Like what?" Nicole tapped her feet as she waited.

"Well for one the sign says "TOTAL DRAMA 45!" and it's suppose to be "TOTAL DRAMA 4.5! (**AN: Also includes the title of this ;)** ) But no matter! Just go over to the rest of the group.

She walked over there, still skeptical about all this

Chris looked around and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Last one! Then I won't have to deal with this for the rest of this episode! The LAST contestant is 17 year old Mordecai Schaeffer!"

A slightly pale boy with piercing dark blue eyes, shaggy/unkempt medium length dirty blonde hair, and punk boots, dark blue jeans, red long sleve T-shirt, black sleveless jacket unzipped, and boxing tape around his right hand steps off the boat.

Mordecai however walked past Chris and went into the group.

"What? No comments? No 'Hello Chris'?"

"I don't want to say hello to YOU!"

Chris just shrugged. "At least you're not talking as much as the others did! Okay! We still got TWO more campers named Shelly and Steve-"

Chef Hatchet walked up to Chris with two boxes and whispered to his ear.

"Okay, never mind campers! Turns out they won't be with us today...or ever!"

"What happened to them?" ask Angel, hoping that they didn't get hurt.

"Well...I'll let Chef tell you that! Chef?"

Chef smiled as he opened the boxes to reveal two human skeletons piled up in order to fit in the boxes as everyone gasps.

"What happened to THEM?!" exclaimed Sami

"Apparently two of our boats weren't exactly...WORKING as well as the others! Well, sucks to be them!" Chris then started laughing.

"Whatever, you guys are just faking it!" Lucan said

"The dude's right! I've played several pranks on people, and I know a prank when I see one!" Kaylee said.

Both Chris and Chef laughed at this.

"Say what you want to say, these two REALLY did die on there way over here! And THAT is why we made you guys sign those wavers! HAHAHA!"

Everybody once again gasps.

"But I thought you said that the wavers were there so that the cast could experience more drama!" exclaimed Karly

"Well, you guys WILL be experiencing more drama, just in a more 'painful' way! HAHAHA! Good stuff! Anyways, Fellow campers...welcome to Total...Drama...4.5!"

All of the teens looked at Chris and most of them regretted ever coming here. Some however, didn't.

"I don't care! I'm still getting that one million dollars!" Saphire said as he crossed his arms.

"There's no way I'M going to give up!" Max yelled.

"Count me in!" added Dominic

"Why not?" said Jennifer

"Let's get this party started!" Sky screamed

And soon everyone agreed that they would all stay.

"So when do we start the challenge?" Veronica asked, hoping that they would finally start it.

"Not now! First we have to divide the teams! Now when I call your name, you will be in the **Flying Flamingos; Angel, Harry, Joshua, Sky, Max...or are you still sticking with 'Tech'?, Saphire, Karly, Alyson, and Dominic!"**

All of them move to the side.

"Now the rest of you will be the **Squirming Squirrels; this includes Sami, Veronica, Nicole, Kaylee, Sigvard, Jeremy, Lucan, Jenn, and Mordecai**...huh. Looks like you were the last one to arrive, and now you're the last one to be chosen, HAHAHA!

The others move to the other side.

"Okay, now you guys can go to your cabins! Flamingos, yours is with the pink flag! Squirrels, yours is with the brown flag! Our first challenge begins tomorrow!"

Some people groaned, while the others were glad. Either way, everyone left to go pack up as Chris looked at the camera.

"Will these teens be able to survive our first challenge? How will the campers react with each other? And who will win ONE MILLION dollars? Stay tuned to another exciting episode of...TOTAL...DRAMA...4.5!"

* * *

**Did I mention that Chris would be a JERK?**

**Other than that, I hoped you guys enjoyed the big introduction! If you want to add more info about your character, or anything like that, then please, PM me!**

**Next episode name: Weakness or Weak-less?**

**::)**


	2. Weakness or Weak-less? Episode 2 part 1!

**Hello! I know I said in the last chapter that it may take a long time to make another chapter...but apparently, I just got more time this week XD!**

**Anyways, here is Episode 2 part 1; Weakness or Weak-less? **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama 4.5! Each of the contestants arrived and were separated in to two teams; The Flying Flamingos, and the Squirming Squirrels! Some were glad to be here, while others...not so much! Heck, two of the contestants didn't even make it on the island because of a little, tiny, fatal accident! Yeah, I know, sucks to be them! But then again..."

Chris shows the camera a bunch of papers.

"At least they won't have to do today's challenge! Wondering what today's challenge is? Then stay tuned to see Total...Drama...4.5!

_Theme starts playing _

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see_

_I wanna be famous_

_I want to live close to the sun_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothin' in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_I wanna be famous_

_Na nanana na _

_nanana na nananana na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_End of theme_

* * *

In the Flying Flamingos girls' cabin, you can see Karly, Ally, Angel, and Sky unpacking there things as they got to chat with each other.

"I'm glad that we can all get to know each other!" Ally exclaimed

Angel, Karly, and Sky all smiled.

"Same here! I was kind of hoping that I can make some friends!" Angel added

"Especially ones that you can throw wicked parties with!" Sky mentioned

"Yeah, same here! But Alyson, can I ask you something?" Karly asked

"Sure! Anything for a friend!" Ally said

"What did Chris mean when he said you can cut the 'nice act'?"

Ally eyes grew a little bit wide, but then she looked as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, you know how Chris is, he's ALWAYS trying to stir things up! I'm pretty sure he lied just to make his 'ratings', because I promise you, my niceness is NOT an act, it's real."

**Confessions: 1. ****Ally: Okay, I may of lied...a little. But that was only because I need their trust. Besides, it wasn't like any harm was done!**

**2. Karly: I don't know why, but Ally seems...wait! I shouldn't be judging people! Maybe I didn't get to know her as much yet...**

* * *

In the Flying Flamingos boys' cabin, Dominic, Max, Josh, Harry, and Saphire were unpacking their stuff as some got to talk to each other.

"So you work with mechanics, correct Ma- I mean, Tech?" asked Dominic

"I'm the best at it! So I presume, with some obvious clues, that you work with chemistry, Dominic...?" questioned Max.

"Of course, but that is only ONE of my many talents in the art of Science! And Harry, you said that you...can see if people are in love?" Both Dominic and Max stared at Harry.

"Yup! Technically, it's science, since I'm studying human emotions! At least in love anyways..." Harry added

"Well...I suppose so!" Dominic cheered

All three of them high-fived as Josh and Saphire just stared at them in surprise.

**Confessions:**

**Josh: 1. Well, even though I may not be in the "Science-loving group", it's a good thing that we have smart people in our group, right?**

**Saphire: 2. You've got to be kidding me! Now those three nerds will probably make an alliance!** **Unless...**

* * *

In the Squirming Squirrels girls' cabin, Sami, Kaylee, Jenn, Nicole, and Veronica were unpacking their stuff as they got to chat.**  
**

"So you play guitar, Jennifer?" Sami asked

"I sure do! I just LOVE playing it..." answered Jenn

"So it would be bad if someone were to...gee I don't know...fill it with jelly?" Sky nervously added.

Jennifer stared at Kaylee in shock as she hugged her guitar.

"It would be REALLY BAD..."

"Wait, why would ANYONE fill her guitar with jelly?" Nicole asked Sky.

"Well," Kaylee takes out a jar of jelly, "I WAS about to pull off a little prank, but I'll tell you what! Since you girls are on my team, I won't prank you this week!"

"Um...thanks, I guess?" Veronica said

**Confessions: 1. ****Veronica: She had better not do ANY of her "pranks" next week...**

**Kaylee: 2. What can I say? I'm still a kid who has several pranks to bring on Total Drama!**

* * *

In the Squirming Squirrels boys' cabin, Sigvard, Jeremy, Mordecai, and Lucan were unpacking their stuff as they were discussing some stuff

"He likes you!" said Jeremy as his cat, Buddy, started purring at Sigvard, "But I hope he won't be a bother with you guys..."

"No, It's fine. I've spent my life in wilderness, so I adapted to having animal friends." said Sigvard as he started to pet Buddy.

"Fine. But as long as he doesn't cause any problems." Mordecai added.

"That cat had better not cause any problems..." Lucan demanded.

"Don't worry, Buddy is friendly!" stated Jeremy, but as he said that, Buddy started hissing at Lucan. Lucan, however, calmly ignored the cat and started squinting at Jeremy.

**Confessions: 1. ****Lucan: Friendly? Yeah right Jeremy!**

**2. Jeremy (holding Buddy) : Buddy IS friendly, it's just that he doesn't really like anyone who's "unfriendly", like Lucan was for that moment...**

* * *

It was about that time when Chris's voice was heard by everyone from his megaphone from outside.

Chris said, "Attention campers, please meet me in the lunch room in 5 minutes to discuss your first challenge! HA HA!"

Everyone left their cabins and went to the lunch room to see Chris, Chef Hatchet, and a chart with their names on it, divided in order to know who is on what team.

"Good afternoon, Campers! Ready for your first challenge? Well, doesn't matter! Anyways, today's challenge is going to test yourself to see if you guys REALLY want to get the one million dollars!"

Everyone cheered before Chris was able to continue.

"Okay, since everyone's on board, let me explain the rules! Each player has their name on this chart, and each will be able to earn one point! And in order to earn one point, you ALL have to go against..." Chris then shows the campers the same papers from the beginning of the show, "your WEAKNESSES!"

Everyone looked around the room nervously as he continued.

"You see, when you apply to go on the show and they ask "What's your weakness?", that means they will exploit it several times! Okay, continuing on! Once a person has earned their point, they could go and do whatever you want until everyone has either finished...or refused! By the way, if a player has refused, then no point! The team with the most points will win! Any questions?"

Angel raised her hand, "What if the scores tie?"

"In the event that the teams tie, then someone will have to go against TWO of their weaknesses! HA HA! Okay, I'm guessing no one else has a question, so if I call your name, please step right next to Chef; Karly, Harry, Sigvard, and Sami!"

All of them were nervous as they walked up and stood next to Chef Hatchet. Mostly because he was carrying his hatchet...

Chris then explained, "For you four, you will be the "helpers". Harry & Karly, you will help your team, the Flying Flamingos, and Sami & Sigvard, you will help your team, the Squirming Squirrels. As being the "helpers", you will not face your weakness, but instead help your teammates on their's"

Mordecai stood up as he said, "Why don't they have to face their weaknesses?!"

"Easy, all of their weaknesses had a problem which made us unable to exploit it. Karly's was "her urge to win", so that didn't help! Sami's was her anxiety, and with her past, we aren't "legally" allowed to exploit it...yet. Sigvard's weakness was his temper, which may seem almost perfect to use, but we don't know EXACTLY what ticks him off...yet! And for Harry, his was "dirty talking", if you guys know what I mean, so the producers decided that they DIDN'T want to spend more money on censoring his words...and so, that is the reason they are "helpers", got it?! Good! Now, if you all would go out side, I will assign each of you a challenge! HA HA HA! This is going to be good!"

Everyone went outside, and awaited for Chris to tell them where they're going.

"Okay! Kaylee, Alyson, and Nicole, you will be staying at the lunch room! Max, you will be in the woods! Jenn and Angel, you will be on top of the cliff! Sky, Josh, and Mordecai you will be in at our stage! Jeremy and Veronica, you will be at elimination campgrounds! Dominic and Saphire, you will be at docks! And Lucan, you will be in front of Chef's tool shack! Karly, Harry, Sigvard, and Sami, you have to wait 5 minutes before helping ANYONE, so wait behind this white line!" Chris pointed at the white line.

"Everyone got it? Then, GO!"

* * *

Everyone scrambled to go to there spots as Nicole, Kaylee, and Alyson calmly walked to the kitchen to see a table with cooking tools, and a TV screen.

On the TV was Chris, who was able to talk with them.

"Welcome to challenge ONE! Kaylee and Alyson, please sit at a table, Nicole, grab the cooking supplies from the table! Now Nicole, your task is to cook a simple desert, and have it actually taste good! If it doesn't, you lose your point!"

Nicole was nervous when he said "cook".

**Confessions: Nicole: Only problem is that I'm not exactly a "good" cook...but at least it's not as bad as what Kaylee and Alyson might do...looks like they're about to EAT something...and from I've seen on this show...it won't be good...**

She walked into the kitchen with the tools as Chris talked to Kaylee and Alyson.

"Now you two, you will have to," as he says this, an intern reveals what's on their plate, "is to NOT eat this no matter in any circumstance!"

**Confessions: 1. Kaylee: NO! I CAN'T RESIST THAT!**

**2. Alyson: They can't expect me to ignore the one thing I constantly needed ever since CHILDHOOD!**

On the plate, was a bag of popcorn, and a cupcake.

Then Chris says, "The first person to eat there treat, doesn't earn the point!"

And so all they could do was stare at the treats, while Nicole got busy in the kitchen.

"Okay...four eggs, one pound of flour, sugar, milk, and mix into a bowl...sounds easy!"

20 minutes later...the stove was on fire...

* * *

Max walked around the woods until he spotted a T.V, and a metal box. Then he saw Chris appear on the screen, and asked him something.

"What gives Chris, why am I in the woods?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked! It says here that you mess with some mechanical things, and ends up exploding on your face!"

Max scoffed. "Your point?"

"Well, that's your challenge! Try to deactivate what is in the box in time, and you win a point, but if you don't..." as he spoke, Max opened the box to see a bomb, "Then you do not earn the point...plus it will explode on your face!"

Max gasped as he looked at the bomb.

"There's enough explosives to damage the entire FOREST!"

"Exactly 'Tech'!"

**Confessions: Max: Sure, I could deactivate the bomb, because again, I'm the best!...*nervously scratches head***

"You have 15 minutes! GO!"

Max hurries as he examines the bomb...but then realizes something...

"MY TOOLBOX! I can't even start the challenge without it!" Max ran as fast as he could towards his cabin before time ran out...

* * *

Jenn and Angel were climbing until they were on top of the cliff, seeing a T.V, portable monkey swings, and a small black tank. That was when Chris appeared on the screen.

"Okay Angel, for your challenge, you have to stay upside down on the monkey bars for 1 hour! During that time, you must NOT puke, or else you lose the point!"

Angel then covered her stomach.

"But-"

"As for Jenn..." an intern then opens the tank to reveal a snake, "You have to hold on to the snake for the same amount of time!

"AH! SNAKES!" Jenn screamed as she stepped far away from the snake

"If you let go, you lose your point! Understood?" Chris added

Jennifer slowly came back, but hid behind Angel.

Chris then started laughing at them. "HA HA HA! Well? What are you two waiting for? Get to it!"

Both Angel and Jenn stared at each other in nervousness.

**Confessions: 1. Angel: I don't know if I could last an hour upside down...**

**2. Jenn: SNAKES! Why Chris, WHY?!**

Angel grabbed the monkey swings and went upside down.

Then Jenn walked nervously up to the intern with the snake, who put it on her arms...

* * *

Sky, Josh, and Mordecai all went up stage to see a T.V, boxing gloves, and surprisingly a TDI veteran, Lewshana. Then Chris appeared on the screen.

"Sky and Josh, for your challenge, I will need you guys to sit in the benches, as for Mordecai, I need you to wearing the boxing gloves..." As soon as Mordecai put on the boxing gloves, he was a little bit confused.

"Hold up Chris. First of all, boxing is NOT my weakness, in fact, I do it all the time! Second, why are there TWO pairs of boxing gloves?"

"Well to answer that, you will be boxing! But you will be fighting...Lewshana! And that is the weakness that you wrote down on here, right?"

Mordecai was wide-eyed as he said, "I-i can't fight a girl!"

**Confessions: Mordecai: Can I hurt people? Yes. Can I hurt a girl? NO!**

Lewshana took offence quickly stating, "Honey please, just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm not able to kick your-"

"I didn't mean it like that! It's that I would never hurt a girl!"

"Hurt ME?! You couldn't if you even TRIED-"

Chris interrupted saying "If you do not fight Lewshana and win from the three rounds, you do NOT gain a point! So what will it be Mordecai?"

Mordecai growled in anger, but then looked at his fighting gloves...

"I just can't-"

That was when Lewshana, now with boxing gloves, punched him in the face so that he fell on the ground, saying "Sweetie, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to win!"

Mordecai got up, and said, "Let's just get this over with..."

* * *

Jeremy and Veronica both went to the elimination grounds, where they saw a T.V, and a wide movie screen. That was when Chris appeared on the T.V screen.

"Jeremy and Veronica, it says here that both of your weaknesses involve cute animals, right?"

Both of them then nodded nervously.

**Confessions: Veronica: What is Chris exactly planning here...?**

"Good! Now sit on any of the seats, and relax...if you could! You see, due to the fact that most of the animals here are still contaminated with toxic waste, we couldn't really use them, so...for your challenge, you both must watch a 3 hour movie about cute animals!"

"That doesn't sound bad at all." said Jeremy, smiling.

"Or does it? See the movie is called, "Predator Attacks!"...here, let me just show you a clip from it!"

On the movie screen, it showed a little white rabbit eating grass on a field, and looks at the camera.

Both Jeremy and Veronica said, "Aaawwww..."

But then a dog chases the rabbit until it grabbed it with its jaws, shaking it so that it wouldn't try to escape. Then when the rabbit didn't move anymore, the dog started tearing it to parts as the camera shows rabbit flesh.

Both Jeremy and Veronica stared away the screen in shock.

"Yeah, it's THAT kind of movie. You two must watch the WHOLE film without leaving away or looking away for more than 10 seconds! HA HA!

Both gulped as the movie was about to start...

* * *

Dominic and Saphire both walked to the docks, walking past Veronica and Jeremy, who were forced to keep their eyes on the screen so they didn't notice them. Dominic and Saphire both walked to the end of the docks to see a T.V, a 60 pound weight, and a running timer. That was when Chris appeared on the screen.

"Okay Dominic, says here that you aren't that strong, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct..." Dominic said.

"Good! Then your challenge is to lift this 70 pound weight above your head at least THREE times."

"But that's more than half of my own weight!"

"If you don't lift it, then you don't get a point. Got it?"

Saphire squinted at Dominic in anger.

**Confessions: Saph: That is pathetic! He gets an easy challenge and he STILL complains! If he doesn't earn us that point and we lose, I swear..."**

"And Saphire, you said that you aren't that good in sports, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. But at least I could pick up a weight!" Saph said while looking at Dominic, who noticed.

**Confessons: Dominic: Why is he getting mad at me? I'm on his team!**

"Good! Then Saph, your challenge is to run around the island in an hour with this timer! If you run and don't complete it in time, then you do not get a point! Got it?"

"Fine! Give me that timer!" He grabs the timers and starts running like crazy on the edge of the island, but then quickly trips on a rock and falls to the ground.

Dominic tried to life the weight, but couldn't even lift an inch...

* * *

Lucan walked around until he saw Chef's shack. Outside of the shack was a T.V, weapons of destruction, and...his favorite car?!

Lucan ran over to the car as he spotted it. It was a black Jaguar XK with a red racing stripe that he spray painted on it himself. He was actually GLAD to see it, but then Chris appeared on the screen.

"So Lucan, glad your car is here, right?" Chris some how looked as though he was hiding a secret.

Lucan was wide-eyed, looking at the screen as a sudden realization came to his mind.

**Confessions: Lucan: Don't you freakin tell me...**

"GOOD! Because, as it says here, you like nice cars! So I asked myself, 'Why not as your family if I could bring it here!' And with that, your challenge is..."

"Don't you dare..." Lucan whispered before Chris finished his sentence.

"To destroy your beloved car! If you do not damage it, then you do not get a point! Your call!"

Lucan just stared at Chris in anger and was about to say something, but Chris interrupted him.

"Hold that thought Lucan." Chris turned off the T.V and left Lucan to himself.

* * *

You can see that Chris was in a tent filled with T.V screens of the contestants. Then he turns over to the camera that showed Karly, Harry, Sigvard, and Sami waiting behind the white line.

"Okay helpers, you may NOW leave to go help your fellow team members!" Chris announced. All of them ran as fast as they could to find the other campers.

Then Chris looked at the main camera.

"So, what do YOU think? Who will earn a point for their team? Who will disappoint their team? And which team will win the first challenge? Find out when we come back on Total...Drama...4.5!"

* * *

**Attention campers: DO NOT VOTE until part 2 comes out! (I know it's obvious because you don't know which team won yet XD)**

**Sorry about putting the chapter in two parts. It was only because with so many great characters and drama, I felt if I put it in ONE big chapter, then it would be too crowded!**

**But, don't worry! Part 2 will come soon!**

**(P.S for fellow OC creators of Karly, Harry, Sigvard, and Sami : I'm sorry if they didn't appear as much in this part, but I promise you, they will show up a lot in the part 2!)**

**::) **


	3. Weakness or Weak-less? Episode 2 part 2!

**Hey guys ::)**

**Before you read it, please read this!**

**All of the winners were decided by papers inside a hat (specifically a fedora), so that it could be completely fair for everyone!**

**Anyways here's part 2 of Weakness or Weak-less?**

* * *

"And welcome BACK! Wondering if our campers are alright? Well, we LAST TIME we saw Nicole burning the stove, Kaylee and Ally staring at treats, Max trying to defuse a bomb, Mordecai fighting a girl, Jeremy and Victoria watching cute animals die...from a movie, Dominic lifting or should I say NOT lifting a weight, Saphire falling down while running around the island, Sky and Josh doing nothing but sit on the benches, Jenn holding a snake, Angel going upside down, and finally, Karly, Harry, Sigvard, & Sami finally starting to run off to help them all! Yeah, YOU TELL ME!"

Chris turns on all of the cameras to reveal all of the contestants from last time...

* * *

Kaylee and Ally were STILL staring at the cupcake and popcorn, both in obvious pain. And they both knew that they would have to continue staring until ONE of them eat the treat. Then Ally looked to the side of her.

**Confessions: Ally: I'm NOT going to lose JUST because of ONE cupcake! So let's see how hungry Kaylee is...**

Ally looked around to see if no one was near, then she kicked the table, causing the bag of popcorn to fall to its side. And that caused all of the popcorn to fall even closer to Kaylee, and even some of the popcorn landed on her hand.

Kaylee gasped as she looked at the popcorn on her hand.

"I must- no, you'll lose the challenge!...but I'm sure our team will win anyway!" Kaylee soon eat all of the popcorn in a minute.

Chris appeared on the screen and said, "And the point goes to ALYSON! That means that's one point for the Flying Flamingos! Which makes them the first team to get a point!"

"Yes! Wait, can I still eat the cupcake?" Ally said excitingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said without caring.

Alyson instantly grabbed the cupcake and devoured it as Kaylee just shrugged and then with a smile, left to her cabin.

**Confessions: Kaylee: So she got ONE point. Still doesn't mean Ally is safe from my MEGA AWESOME pranks! Besides...*grabs bag of cookies* I can switch from popcorn to cookies anyday!**

* * *

Harry and Karly were walking around to see if they could find ANY of there teammates. That was when they spotted Josh and Sky from a far. They also found Mordecai...about to fight Lewshana?!

"They brought a TDI veteran?" asked Karly

"It appears so..." said Harry, but then stared at Josh and Sky. He looked at them and then got his notebook. Karly took notice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking notes to see if these two would be a couple, but NOW from the looks of it, it won't happen! In this theory, it could be because they're distracted by the fight...but I hardly doubt it! So no couple there..."

**Confessions: 1. Karly: Woah, Harry just figured that out, and just by looking at them!**

**2. Harry: What? I've been doing this for a long time, so i'm basically a PRO at this!**

Karly just stared at Harry, then he sighed.

"You think this is weird, right?" Harry guessed.

"No! I was just amazed that you could know THAT without knowing them that much yet!" Karly said as a complement.

"Oh. Thanks!"

Both of them then ran over to see what was going on.

* * *

Nicole was still in the kitchen, putting out the fire from before. Then she found a bucket of water and quickly put it out before the fire spread.

"Well that went well!" Nicole said sarcastically.

Then Sami and Sigvard came in to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Nicole.

"We have to assist the others for our challenge, so need any help?" asked Sigvard

"Well..." Nicole said nervously.

Then she opened the oven to see her cake, which half of it was completely burnt.

"You could just scrap off the burnt parts...right?" asked Sami

**Confessions: Sami: Well, hopefully it was the best thing to do about that, because I don't want to make anyone upset. Especially on the first challenge!**

She quickly scrapped out the burnt parts and covered the rest of the cake with a white frosting.

"Close enough!" Nicole said as an intern appeared and took the cake over to Chris.

"Remember Nicole, if you get 5 or less out of ten, you do NOT get a point." Chris then took a fork and tasted just a little bit of the cake.

"Eh. I've seriously tasted better cakes, but it isn't the worse. I give it 5.1 out of 10, so Nicole, that means you got a point for the Squirming Squirrels...barely."

Nicole then walked out of the lunch room.

"I'm glad I'm not doing THAT again..."

Sami was relieved, then both her and Sigvard left to find the next team members.

**Confessions: Nicole: (sarcastically) Wow, making a cake, so exciting! (back to normal voice) Are ALL the challenges going to be THIS boring?**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Max finally got into his cabin, looked everywhere, and found his toolbox.

"Good," He said as he ran back to the woods, "Now how much time do I have left?"

Max looked to see the bomb.

"10 MINUTES?!" Max instantly started to untangle wires from the bomb, hoping that he would untangle the wrong ones, or else. As soon as he got most of them untangled, he grabbed wire cutters from his toolbox, and started to cut wire after wire.

"See, this is WAY too easy..." Max stated as the bomb started blinking red lights, and Chris appeared on the screen.

"HA! Looks like you made the time even SHORTER! Now you have one more minute! Good luck 'Tech'!"

"WHAT?!" Max quickly looked through the wires. After a while, he found that there were two more wires left; a blue one, and a red one.

"Okay, blue one...or red one?" Max asked as the bomb went into its last seconds.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."

"CRAP! Let's just go with blue!"

"3...2...- BOMB DEACTIVATED" Max was relieved as he grabbed his toolbox.

**Confessions: Max: See? I knew I could defuse that bomb with NO problems!**

"Congrats, you got a point for Flying Flamingos! Now you better get out of there..."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not going to let explosives go to waste! So, the bomb WILL EXPLODE anyways in about...20 minutes! So, you better RUN!"

Max took the warning and ran towards the beach.

* * *

Sami and Sigvard were walking on to top of the cliff and spotted two people on top.

"Come on, let's see if they're on our team!" Sami said

Both walked up to see Angel upside down, while Jenn was shaking while a snake was on her hands.

"Looks like Jenn's the only person who's on our team!" Sami stated

Angel looked while upside down to see who it was.

"Oh, hey guys!" Then she quickly covered her mouth in the hopes of not throwing up.

Jennifer, however, was too scared to answer back, but Sigvard was confused on why.

**Sigvard: I do not see WHY she is so scared of the animal...it's just a friendly snake...**

"Why are you afraid of this creature?" Sigvard asked

"IT'S A SNAKE! I CAN'T EVEN GO NEAR SNAKES!" Jenn answered back.

"But this is a harmless one! Look." Sigvard petted the snake as it did nothing but looked back. "See! No harm!"

Jenn was about to calm down...but then she screamed, which caused the snake to get off her and then slither on Sigvard calmly. Then Chris appeared on the screen.

"Looks like you lost the point Jenn! Tough break!" Chris said.

Jenn just sighed in disappointment and went to Angel. "Well, good luck!"

"Thanks!" she said, but covered her mouth again, as Jenn started to walk down the cliff.

Sami, and Sigvard then left to find another teammate, but before that, Sigvard gently put the snake back in the black tank.

Now Angel was alone still hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"Okay Angel, you have one minute!"

That was when Angel was SO close to puking.

"I...don't...think...I could..." Angel attempted to say.

"And...TIME! Looks like you earned a point for the Flying Flamingos!"

Angel dropped to the floor, and tried to get up.

"Yay...-" Then she threw up behind a nearby bush...

**Confessions: Angel: Yes! I got the point! Sure, I puked, but at least I'm better n-*covers mouth then runs out***

* * *

Saphire was running around the beach, but looked at his timer, which read 45 minutes left.

"Great! There's 45 minutes left and I haven't even gone close!" Then Saph saw Max running away from the woods and headed towards him.

"What's wrong with YOU?" Saph asked

"Don't go in the woods, Chris is about to destroy it with explosives, even after I deactivated the timer!" When Max said that, Saph got an idea as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"So, you can deactivate timers?" Saph asked.

"Of course I can!" Max bloated.

"Good! Then can you stop this one?" Saph pointed at his timer.

"Is that part of YOUR challenge or-" Max said

"Do you want our team to win, or not?" Saph snapped. Then Max sighed and grabbed to timer. He was able to make the timer stop at 40 minutes.

**Confessions: Saphire: And THAT is how you win a challenge! By making someone else do it!**

Saphire just then calmly walked the rest of the way by walking back the way he came from. He was almost close back to the docks. And the timer still said 40 minutes...

* * *

Lucan stared at his car.

**Confessions: Lucan: There is NO way I'm going to destroy my car! I had to earn money to pay for it as my OWN birthday present! It literally took YEARS!**

Lucan then went up to the screen. "Hey Chris!"

Chris then appeared from the screen.

"What now?" Chris said in annoyance.

"There is NO way I'm going to wreck my car JUST for a stupid point! So I r-"

That was when Max's bomb from the woods exploded. Parts of the woods flew to the air, going around everywhere, and sadly for Lucan...a tree from the explosion landed right on his car.

"SH*T! MY CAR!" Lucan ran over to it as Chris laughed.

"HAHAHA! That was AWESOME! But it still doesn't count for your point!" Chris said with a evil smirk.

"F**K YOU CHRIS!" Lucan said, and he was so loud, one of the unbroken windows broke almost instantly.

"Geez, calm down! Anyways, because you just broke that window, you just earned a point for the Squirming Squirrels!"

Lucan just pushed the T.V on the ground...

* * *

Mordecai was on the stage, in a large circle painted on the ground, about to fight Lewshana. If any one of them stepped out of the circle, they lose the round.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for? I ain't got all day fool!" Lewshana said to Mordecai, who didn't even try to start hitting Lewshana yet.

**Confessions: Mordecai: I swear if I ever see Chris again, I'm going to make sure that little bald troll will never f**kin breathe AGAIN!**

Lewshana, however, threw several punches at him. Mordecai tried not to fight back, so when Lewshana threw a super punch, he quickly moved away, which caused her to step out of the circle.

"And first round goes to Mordecai! Now for round 2!" Chris said from the screen.

Lewshana just got a little more furious. "There ain't no way you gonna beat me!"

She started punching even harder, while Mordecai tried to dodge them with out attacking, but at last, Lewshana punched him so hard in the stomach, he fell out of the circle.

"And the second round goes Lewshana!"

Then from the bleachers was Sky, Josh, Harry, and Karly. Then Sky got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry

"Sitting on the benches and doing nothing is BORING! Peace!" And so Sky left as Josh, Karly, and Harry were still watching the fight.

"Come on Mordecai! You have to fight her!" Karly yelled.

"Wait, why are you helping their team?" asked Josh curiously.

"I just want to help." Karly said

Then Lewshana yelled at Mordecai.

"Fool, you have to defend yourself, right? Then think of it like THAT!"

Mordecai thought about that before the final round started, then he spoke to himself.

"Think of it as self-defence! Think of it as self-defence..." Then he took a deep breath.

"Final round!" Chris announced

Mordecai finally started punching Lewshana, as she was dodging them. Lewshana also tried to punch him, but he easily dodged them.

Then, with one final blow, Mordecai was able to punch her in the face, which caused her to fall to the ground, out of the circle.

"Holy crap! WTF did I just do?!" Mordecai said with panic.

"You earned a point for the Squirming Squirrels!" Chris said. "Now Josh, you're turn to face your weakness!"

Then all of a sudden, Lewshana started crying.

"Okay, plan B. You have to watch Lewshana cry WITHOUT leaving or crying/show emotions at all!"

**Confessions: 1. Chris: See, there's two reason's why I brought Lewshana to this challenge. A- She knows how to fight B- She knows how to FAKE CRY! HAHAHA**

**2. Lewshana: First of all sweeties, Chris told me to come over so that I could fake cry. He said it was part of their challenge! At first I was like "Hell no! Are you insane, Fool?!". But because of the stupid contract, I had to! **

Mordecai walked backwards away from Lweshana in shock. As for Josh , he tried to not show emotions or do anything..

**Confessions: Josh: Why is THIS even a challenge! I can't just watch some girl cry and do NOTHING**

Then Josh quickly came to Lewshana and tried to help her get up. "Are you alright?"

"WOW..." said Chris "Even with Lewshana fake crying, they're STILL buying it! Looks like Josh doesn't get a point!"

Mordecai over heard this. "Wait, she was FAKE crying?!"

Lewshana answered saying, "Mhm. But trust me sweetie, I didn't want to!"

Harry and Karly both looked at each other, shrugged, then went off to find the next teammate.

Mordecai, now furious, just punched the screen of Chris's T.V.

* * *

Jeremy and Veronica were at the elimination grounds, were they just saw a puppy getting slashed by a tiger.

"Poor little guy..." said Veronica

"Why would a tiger even be there!" said Jeremy in sadness.

As they continued to watch the movie, Saphire passed by them from their other side. Veronica noticed took a little peak at the docks.

Saphire went to the T.V and then Chris then appeared on it.

"Okay Saphire, let's see the timer!"

Saphire proudly showed Chris the timer.

"You finished running around the whole island in...20 minutes!? Eh. Who cares...Anyways, looks like you won a point for the Flying Flamingos!"

Veronica suddenly gasped.

**Confessions: Veronica: There is NO way ANYONE can run around an island in 20 minutes! That is nearly impossible when it comes to running, trust me! He must of cheated or something...**

Then Chris changes from the T.V on the docks to the T.V on the elimination grounds.

"Looks like you lost a point for your team Veronica!"

"What? Why?!" Veronica said in shock.

"You looked away from the screen for more than ten seconds!"

Veronica realized that but then shrugs.

"Well, at least I don't have to watch the rest of the movie!" She left, leaving Jeremy to continue to watch it

"How much longer until this movie ends Chris?!" Jeremy asked.

"It's just the last clip, then you're done, GEEZ!"

The last clip showed a little kitten, with grey fur and YELLOW eyes, eating fish by fishing docks. Then the cat got distracted by a butterfly nearby and started chasing it.

Jeremy gasps. "He almost looks like Buddy..."

The butterfly flew past the edge of the docks as the kitten stopped at the edge of the docks. It was about to turn around, but then a nearby shark ate the cat and a part of the docks, chewing with it's jaws open so that the camera see parts of the cat in shreds and covered with splinters. Then the movie ended.

That was when Jeremy's left eye started twitching like crazy.

**Confessions: Jeremy: My left eye only twitches when I see some disturbing things...and when that cat got eaten by a shark...**

"Congrats Jeremy, you won a point for the Squirming Squirrels! Now you may leave!"

"Oh thank God!" Jeremy said as he ran back to his cabin.

* * *

Over by the docks, Dominic still was trying to lift the 70 pound weight, as Chris started to grow impaitient.

"Okay...I almost...got it..." Then Dominic lifted the weight above his head. "YES!"

"Yeah, congrats Dominic, you lifted the weight 1 OUT 3 TIMES. And since we're running out of time, let's just say that you DIDN'T earn a point ..."

"B-but I could of just-"

"I don't care! You lost the point, alright?"

Dominic, little bit angered, picked up the weight over his head for a second time.

"Dude, I'm telling you, it WON'T count!" Chris kept repeating.

Then finally, Dominic lifted was about to get thw weight over his head, but sadly, it was to heavy for him, which caused him and the weight to fall down on the docks.

"And, THAT'S why it won't count! No point for you!" Chris said while laughing.

**Confessions: Dominic: Chris didn't give me a chance! Well at least this proves that even BEING on the show is harder than using military engineered polymers to create basic home appliances, but then again, using polymers to make home appliances IS pretty easy!**

"Okay that's all of them! The Flying Flamingos have...4 points. And the Squirming Squirrels have...4 points! That means we have to have a tie breaker! Everyone report to the lunch room!" Chris announced in all of the . Then everyone all reported to the Lunch room, awaiting to see who would be the tie breakers.

"Okay, some of you beat your weaknesses...the rest of you, didn't! Either way, we have a tie on our hands! That means that one person from each team must go against their SECOND weakness! And those two 'LUCKY' people are...Jennifer and Sky!"

"Not again!" said Jennifer.

"Why us?!" asked Sky.

"Because Jenn wrote TWO weaknesses on her app, so that covered the Squirming Squirrels. While Sky left before she could even START her first challenge, so we used her second weakness for the Flying Flamingos! And so, you two will have a round two! But if one of you refuses, then that person's team LOSES! Your choice!"

Both girls stared at each other, then nodded.

"Good! Now everyone, meet me on top of the cliff!"

Everyone walked all the way to the top where they saw Chris.

"Okay, for the final challenge, you both have to jump off of this cliff!"

"We have to WHAT?!" Jenn shrieked

"Not cool dude!" Sky said

"First person to jump wins for their team! Go ahead ladies!"

Both shook their heads, then started to walk backwards.

**Confessions: 1. Jenn: First, snakes! Now, HEIGHTS?! **

**2. Sky: Chris is such a part-pooper! Sure, heights aren't REALLY my weakness, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of jumping off a cliff!**

Everyone kept cheering, telling them to go, but they still refused. In fact, Sky was about to jump, but Lucan, who was still mad about his car from earlier, got an idea, then walked slowly towards a black tank.

**Confessions: Lucan: I'm not going to let my car get destroyed for NOTHING! So, why not use Jenn's other weakness against her?**

Lucan then grabbed the snake from the black tank and then threw it at Jenn.

"AAAHHH!" Jenn screamed as the snake got on her. She ran to get it off her, but she accidently ran off the cliff and into the ocean.

"And we have our winning team! The SQUIRMING SQUIRRELS!" Chris announced.

Everyone from the Squirming Squirrels cheered as everyone else from the Flying Flamingos were disappointed. Josh, however, ran down the path to the bottom of the cliff.

**Confessions: Josh: Okay, first Chris let's a girl cry on stage, and now let's another girl fall off a cliff with a snake on her!? Doesn't ANYONE find this wrong?!**

Josh finally made it down to the beach, where he found Jenn swimming back to the ocean.

"Are you alright?" asked Josh as soon as Jenn made it to shore.

"I'm fine, just a bit scared." Jenn said as she started walking toward him. Then she asked, "So I guessing that my team won."

"Yup. But it's still messed up that Chris would let ANYONE fall off a cliff WITH a snake on them!" Josh exclaimed

"True, but then again, it's CHRIS we're talking about!" Then both of them laughed until they finally made it back on top of the cliff with the rest.

Harry watched them, then quickly wrote something in his notebook.

Karly noticed, and smiled.

"So, you got a new theory?" Karly asked him in a whisper.

He nodded excitingly before Chris can continue.

"Okay Flying Flamingos! Looks like you're going to have to vote off someone tonight!" Chris said as everyone left the cliff.

* * *

**Everyone from Flying Flamingos, now is the time to VOTE off someone!**

**As soon as everyone from the team has PM me their vote, then the Eliminations for Episode 2 will come :) !**

**(P.s Replace-Sinner, I made your character go against Jenn in heights, so that all of this can even out. I hope that you aren't too mad)**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**::)**


End file.
